


The Clementine AU requests book

by probablydreaming



Series: SBI Family but there's a baby [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Baby Names, Based on a Waitress Song, Birthday Fluff, Comfort No Hurt, Death in Childbirth, First Periods, First Words, First birthday, For chapter 4 anyways, Graphic Description, Menstruation, Mpreg, Other, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:47:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28856820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/probablydreaming/pseuds/probablydreaming
Summary: Clementine fans come get y'all juiceOr I just write requests randomly for the ideas you all come up with.If you are unfamiliar with my book Clementine, it might help to read it first. If you're lazy, the TLDR is this is an original character that is Tommy's daughter. I write interactions of her and Dream SMP members here.
Series: SBI Family but there's a baby [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096883
Comments: 133
Kudos: 179





	1. Requests Page!

I'll be writing/posting some one-shots once I finish the original Clementine but I figured I'd let you all write in some suggestions! 

I also want to give my full permission to anyone who wants to write their own story using Clementine full permission to do so. Use the additional tag **Clementineinnit** so we all can read it, I'd love to see any ideas other people have. 

To request, literally, just comment on this chapter. You can make as detailed of a request or as nonspecific as you want. 

Posts will be either short or long idk yet, but they'll be a variety. 

**What I won't do:**

I can't write any smut. I don't feel comfortable writing that. I know there is implied noncon in the AU and stuff, but I already feel uncomfortable with that as it is. I won't condemn you if you read/write that kind of stuff, I just can't do that here. There's plenty of request books for things like that. That is not here.

I will try to do mostly fluffy pieces here, but I'm okay with some angst. I love sad angst and shit, that's my vibe so much. 

Here is a little cheat sheet for how I'll be titling/tagging chapters:

**AT - Alternate Timeline**

This is not compliant with the Clementine Canon (the books Clementine and AHITD), and is a separate timeline from the story but with the same characters. This is for "what if" fics that change the events that happened in the AU canon

**3C - Clementine Canon Compliant**

This is for things that could be read as compliant events that happen in between Clementine and A Hand in the Darkness but that I didn't include in either of the canon books. It doesn't have to be read as part of the AU, but it could be if you want it to be. 

**TW/CW - Trigger Warning/Content Warning**

In the beginning notes, I will put any specific triggers that might be there. I am planning lots of fluff, but there are already angst requests that I will be fulfilling that involve some graphic description/potentially triggering topics. Please heed that warning and simply skip the chapter if that is something you can't read. I respect that. 


	2. First Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This week is Clementine's first birthday, and party preparations are taking place. Practically the entire SMP is beside themselves with eagerness to celebrate everyone's favorite baby turning one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3C
> 
> TW/CW:
> 
> Tooth-rotting fluff, birthdays, fancy dresses, first words, baby not knowing how to play nice and accidentally being mean to a cat, curious crawler.

Tommy sat Clementine in her high chair as she babbled happily. Tommy rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and went to fix them both some breakfast. Phil and Technoblade would surely be up soon, but Tommy tried his best not to wake them. 

A couple of months ago, they had begun construction on a house next door where Tommy and Clementine could have their own space. At this point, they’re still sharing a small room in Technoblade’s house. Techno insisted that he didn’t mind them living there, but Clementine had begun crawling recently, and Tommy wanted somewhere for her to explore that was her own. 

Tommy put some cereal on the tray table for Clementine to grab at and eat as she pleased while Tommy scrambled eggs for the adults. Clem had recently loved eating “real people food,” as Techno called it, and Tommy was glad that he didn’t have to breastfeed anymore. She’d only recently been weaned from the milk, but she seemed to start enjoying the gross mashed foods that she’d been given instead. 

“Abah hakaba shbuaga,” Clementine happily patted at the table of her high chair. 

“That’s so interesting!” Tommy remarked as he turned to see her smashing cereal all across the table and letting some fall to the floor. 

“Can you maybe not make a mess, Clementine? Is that at all possible?” HE complained. 

“Fabagab,” she replied. She didn’t speak real words quite yet, but she was constantly speaking in odd babbles now. Tommy liked to imagine they were having intellectual conversations. 

“Just as I thought.” Tommy spoke, “You’re incapable of being clean.” 

She only smiled in response. 

Phil emerged from his room with a loud yawn. Clementine turned in her chair to the sound and exclaimed, “Aaaa!” when she realized it was Phil. 

“Good morning, Miss Clementine!” Phil greeted. She happily grabbed the air near his face, and he lowered himself to be eye level. She quickly grabbed onto his cheeks and squished them around. 

Unable to properly speak with a baby playing at his face, Phil asked Tommy what the plans were for the day. 

“It’s Clementine’s birthday on Friday, so I was thinking of making plans for a party. It’s stupid, I know because it’s not like she’d going to remember. I just wanted to celebrate her and maybe invite some other people so we can have a little get together.”

Phil picked Clementine up from her chair and placed her on his hip. “It’s not stupid. A lot has happened this year. You deserve to celebrate that you’ve all come this far.” 

Phil walks over to Tommy in the kitchen, and Clementine reaches out to be held. Phil only repositions her on his side. Tommy is working with a hot frying pan and food. He can’t hold the baby right now. Grandpa Phil will have to do. 

Tommy fixed himself a plate of eggs and toast for himself and Phil, left a plate under tinfoil for Techno to eat when he woke up, and put some eggs in a bowl to feed Clementine. 

“Tell me about what your plans are,” Phil asks as he brings a spoon up to Clementine’s mouth. She’s back in her high chair, which she isn’t happy about. She’d much rather be held.

“Well, I want cake and balloons, and I want as many people as possible to show up to celebrate. I want to get photos, too. I feel like I don't have enough of her.”

Phil nods as he tries to get Clementine to eat the small spoonful of the egg. She isn’t very into it. 

“I think that sounds perfect.”

Tommy takes Clementine into town later that day. Clem loves to visit L’Manberg. It’d always been something she loved to do. She liked all the attention she got from everyone there, and she loved feeling the soft grass and watching the birds. There was so much to see!

“Tommy! Clementine!” Niki jumps up from what she’s been doing. Clementine is happy to babble what can only be assumed is a greeting in reply. Tommy almost can’t wait for her to say real words. 

“Can I put in a special request?” Tommy asks. Niki nods and grabs her notebook.

“What can I get you guys? Some cinnamon rolls, perhaps?” 

“It’s Clementine’s first birthday on Friday, and I was wondering if you’d make a cake for it. I am going to make invitations for everyone, and it’s going to be great, but I want there to be cake.”

Niki smiles uncontrollably, “Oh course, I’ll make a cake! This is so exciting! I can’t believe she’s already going to be one, my goodness!”

Niki asks about flavors and frosting colors, and Tommy enthuses greatly about everything. Clementine wiggles angrily in Tommy’s arms because she wants to get down and play, but Tommy tells her to be patient. 

Niki has a cat that likes to sit outside the bakery and the sun itself. Clementine is always fascinated with what Fig is up to, and today is no different. “Hagabadapapa.” Clementine complains, clearly wanting nothing to do with planning her own birthday but for more interested in the cat outside. 

“Niki, I think I should go before Clementine goes crazy trying to see Fig. I’ll talk to you later, okay?” 

Niki smiles and waves goodbye to the baby and then to Tommy. 

As much a Clementine likes Fig, Fig does not like Clementine. Clementine can’t stand up without falling over, but she is always trying her best. Tommy lets her crawl over to the cat, and Clem gives rather aggressive pets that Fig is not fond of. He meows in distaste for the baby. 

“Gentle, Clem,” Tommy coaches. He shows her how to play nice and lightly strokes Fig’s back. He purrs at Tommy’s touch, but when Clementine nearly slaps the cat in an effort to copy her dad, Fig gets upset. 

“You have to be gentle,” Tommy tries to be patient. “We don’t want to make Fig upset.” 

Tommy guides Clementine’s hand to pet the cat, and she makes happy noises when he doesn’t run away from her. 

“Good job, Clementine!” Tommy claps when she now is being gentle without Tommy holding her hand. He’s bursting with pride at the accomplishment. 

It’s nearing lunchtime, and Tommy didn’t pack anything. He wonders for a moment what to do. He could go bother Niki again, but she has real work to do. He decides against that. 

Tommy walks with Clementine to a spot in the grass where he can keep an eye on her, and he realizes that Badl is there reading a book. Tommy doesn’t want to interrupt, but Clementine’s curious nature means she’s already speeding over to the flower field with her insane crawling abilities. 

“Oh! Where’d you come from?” Bad questions when suddenly a baby is slapping his book and trying to climb him. Tommy runs after her, but he’s too late to stop her from being a menace to society. 

“Clementine!” Tommy scolds as he picks up the baby. She whines in protest. “I’m sorry she bothered you. She’s at that age where everything is interesting to her.” Tommy apologizes.

Bad laughs and smiles, “Don’t worry about it! She’s always welcome to say hello!” 

Bad makes a funny face at Clementine, and she laughs. It’s a sound Tommy could never get tired of. 

“We have to go figure out lunch plans,” Tommy admits. 

“If you want, you could join Skeppy and me for whatever is in our house. Hopefully, we have something you guys like.” 

Tommy smiles, “If you wouldn’t mind, we’d love that. Clementine will literally eat anything. If she could, she’d eat only things that aren’t food.” 

Bad motions for Tommy to follow him, “I assure you, we do have food.” 

Lunch is nice, and Tommy is grateful for the chance to catch up with Bad and Skeppy. He hasn’t hung out with them in a little while, so it’s nice. 

“I’ll see you at the party on Friday?” Tommy asks as a sleepy Clementine drifts off into his shoulder. It’s past her nap time now, so he really should be heading home. 

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Skeppy enthuses.

Friday comes quicker than Tommy could anticipate. Since most people live near L’Manberg, the party is going to be set up there. Karl had been self-appointed decorator, and Tommy had been informed that it looked ridiculous. 

Tommy opens the curtains in his shared room, and Clementine stirs with the light. “Good morning, birthday girl!” He cheers. Clementine only gurgles and rolls around in her crib. She rolls on to her stomach and props herself up onto her elbows so that she can see Tommy. 

“Are you ready for the new outfit I made you? You’re going to look so great!” Tommy tells her. She honestly couldn’t care less, but seeing Tommy so happy makes her happy. 

She’s wearing a little blue tiara and a light blue tutu. She looks very adorable indeed. She has a white shirt with a blue 1 on it, which Tommy is proud of. The number is a little crooked, but Tommy’s proud that it doesn’t look worse. 

Everyone brings way too many gifts. This little baby is absolutely spoiled with presents she probably will choose a cardboard box over. She loves all of the attention she gets, though. 

“Do you like the balloons, Clementine?” Karl asks. They’re white and blue, like Clementine’s outfit. Clementine babbles a response Karl takes as, “Yes, you’re the best decorator ever.” 

“You know, she really looks like you, Tommy,” Tubbo admits. Clementine is sat on his lap playing with one of her new toys while Tommy thanks everyone for everything they’ve done. 

“You think so?” Tommy asks. 

“Yeah,” Tubbo replies, “She reminds me a lot of you.” 

They share a smile only best friends can share, and it’s time for the cake. 

Niki really outdid herself for a birthday party of someone who can’t even talk in real words yet. It’s gorgeous. 

Everyone does a really bad job at signing together, but Clementine doesn’t mind. Tommy blows out the candle for her because she doesn’t know how to do that yet, and everyone cheers. 

Clementine manages to get frosting on every possible part of her face. It’s even in her hair. She seems content with it, though. 

Techno drops his piece of cake on accident. It splatters on the grass and leaves blue frosting staining the green plant. 

“Uh oh!” Bad says as he goes to grab a napkin. 

“Uh oh!” Clementine repeats. 

Everyone just kind of stares for a moment. Surely she was just copying Bad, but technically those were real words. She wasn’t just speaking gibberish. That was a cohesive statement. 

“Clementine, did you just say uh oh?” Tommy asks. He feels on the verge of tears with pride. 

Everyone is staring now, which makes the baby slightly uncomfortable. 

“Jabahurgurba?” She asks Tommy. 

“You said uh oh, didn’t you?” Tommy asks again. 

“I think she did,” George smiles. 

“Oh my god, she actually said words!” Tubbo cheers. 

“I guess I’m glad I dropped my cake,” Techno smiles. 

Tommy hugs his baby incredibly tight. He can’t contain all the love in his heart for her. He feels so overwhelmed with joy. It’s truly one of Tommy’s happiest days ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first oneshot! This one was a lot of fun to write. I love these characters so very much. I had to write this one just because I wrote the next one and it made me cry a little sadness, so this is compensation for the next one which is very angsty.


	3. Through the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their souls may only grace this earth for a few shared moments, but their lives are forever defined by the other's. Clementine can't seem to escape her reputation as the daughter of Tommyinnit, may he rest in peace, but she has no memory of the man. Every birthday is bittersweet as her whole family gathers to mourn a man she only knows from stories and mirrors. 
> 
> Fundy is haunted by the memory of his dead uncle. He watched the life drain from him, and he can't seem to forget. 
> 
> Phil goes every day mourning his son and raising the daughter Tommy left behind. It's a difficult challenge, and Phil isn't sure he's mentally able to handle it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AT
> 
> MAJOR TW/CW:
> 
> Major character death, Graphic description of childbirth, mourning, unhealthy coping mechanisms, minor Fundy having PTSD, ghosts, just general sad vibes.

Being with Ghostbur was exhausting for Fundy. His relationship with his dad was complicated before, but now that his dad was an amnesiac phantom, it was difficult to interact without feeling tired and sad. He would forget things that happened and deny what Fundy explained, and it was taxing for him to explain everything when he was so adamant against it. 

That’s why Fundy was taking a long and thoughtful walk in the woods. He was trying to relax after a particularly stressful encounter with Ghostbur that ended up talking about the current whereabouts of Sally the Salmon. Fundy didn’t like talking about his mother to his dad because it usually just ended up making both of them upset, and this particular instance left Fundy quietly hiking with tears in his eyes. 

He wasn’t quite sure where he was or where he was going; all he knew was that he was in the woods, and he was far away from L’Manberg. It was just how he liked it. 

A terrible scream so rudely interrupts Fundy’s quiet walk. He turns around wildly, wondering if the scream came from behind him toward L’Manberg. When he noticed it was a noise instead coming from in _front_ of him. His curiosity got a hold of him further away from civilization. 

In the middle of nowhere woods, someone was out there. And it sounded to Fundy like that someone was hurt. 

He had to investigate. 

After running out of breath, Fundy thought maybe the scream was just a figment of his imagination. He’d since heard nothing, and he felt like he was running for a little while. Surely he’d encounter who was making that noise by now, right? It couldn’t have been that loud that he heard it from a distance greater than this?

Fundy is about to turn back when he hears it again. It’s louder, so he must be closer. It’s a short but terrifying howl. It sounds as though it has been purposefully muffled after a few seconds, which only piques Fundy’s curiosity and growing worry. 

Eventually, Fundy comes across a clearing. There’s a white tent glowing with the soft light of a torch. Someone is inside of this tent with a torch. 

Fundy approaches the tent when he’s met with a muffled cry again. It’s coming from inside. Someone inside is hurt, and Fundy is overcome with the need to help. 

He wasn’t sure what to expect, but it definitely wasn’t Tommy. Fundy pulls back the sheet of the tent and is greeted by the teenager's prone form. His face is beaded with sweat, and his eyes are closed in concentration. There’s a wet towel in his mouth in an effort to muffle him, but it’s not doing a great job. He’s still audibly groaning and gasping in unimaginable pain. 

“Tommy?” Fundy asks quietly. It’s a gentle word, but Tommy shoots his eyes open and flinches. He pulls the blanket on his knees up to his chin and cowers back in the bed. 

Surely, this was Tommy, but this wasn’t the Tommy that Fundy knew. 

When Tommy seems to relax from his pain in a few seconds, he pulls the towel from his mouth and yells at Fundy. 

“You need to leave. Right now.” Tommy demands. 

Fundy knows he can’t. Tommy is in so much pain, it appears, and Fundy doesn’t know why but he’s overwhelmed with the need to help him. 

Fundy moves closer, which Tommy doesn’t like. “Tommy, what’s wrong?”

Tommy shakes his head vigorously and asks again that Fundy leaves. Tommy shifts uncomfortably in the bed, and Fundy notices fresh bloodstains on the blanket Tommy is clutching for dear life. 

“Tommy, you’re bleeding!” Fundy exclaims. He comes closer and tries to pull the blanket so that he can get a look at Tommy's wound, but Tommy only yells back at him. 

Tommy begins to ask Fundy to leave when he’s once again gripped with an awful cry of pain as his whole body tenses. Tommy covers his mouth with his hand as he contorts his face in terrible pain. Fundy is genuinely terrified for Tommy. 

Fundy comes closer and puts a hand on Tommy’s shoulder. It’s supposed to be a comforting symbol, but Tommy flinches and cries at the touch. Fundy pulls his hand away like he touched a hot stove, but he remains close to Tommy. 

When the pain passed, Fundy asked again what was wrong. 

Tommy huffs in reply, “Nothing. I’m fine. Please go, Fundy.”

Fundy shakes his head. “No. I’m not leaving. I want to help you, Tommy. Why is that so hard to understand?” 

When Tommy refuses, Fundy takes matters into his own hands. He pulls the blanket back to address the wound Tommy has so he can try to take care of it. 

Once more, Fundy is met with a surprise. 

The fresh blood leaves a tail up Tommy’s thighs to in between his legs. Fundy looks for a cut but notices there isn’t one. What he also notes is Tommy’s swollen abdomen. It looks like he’s…

“Tommy, what the hell? What is happening?”

Tommy whines, “Leave me alone!”

Fundy is not having this anymore. He can’t leave Tommy alone when he’s in so much pain. 

“I’m not leaving until you explain where all this blood is coming from. You’re not wounded, so what happened? Are you hurt?”

Tommy shakes his head and exhales with a shaky breath. 

“I’m having a baby, asshole.” He whines. 

Fundy’s eyes go wide. Surely, that would explain Tommy’s large stomach he had concealed under the blanket and the terrible pained noises he was making, but frankly, that left so many more questions for Fundy. 

Fundy is about to ask these questions when Tommy is met with another contraction. Fundy notices Tommy’s belly tense up as Tommy whines and struggles with a deep pain that ripples through him. 

It’s hard to deny that what’s happening isn’t labor.

And by the looks of it, Fundy’s caught the end of it. Tommy’s contractions are very close together and last quite long. Fundy doesn’t know literally anything about having babies, but what he does know is that it’s not long now until the tent gains a new occupant. 

  
“Is there something I can do, Tommy?” Fundy asks. Worry and fear paint the words across Fundy’s mouth. He’s not sure what he can do, but what he does know is that this is more blood than there should be. 

Tommy lifts his head and shakes it slowly. When the contraction passes, the blond replies. “I just need to have this baby already.”

Fundy nods his head, but he doesn’t know what to do. He decides that he needs to bring it back up and quickly pulls his communicator from his back pocket. 

He quickly texts Phil. Phil knows the most about children on the whole server, so surely he would know what to do. 

Phil replies within seconds, saying to call him. Fundy excuses himself from the tent, and Tommy nods as he works his way through a new contraction brewing. 

“Fundy, calm down. What’s wrong?” Phil opens. Fundy didn’t even realize that he was hyperventilating in a panic until Phil pointed it out. 

“I need help. I’ll send you coordinates, but I found Tommy in pain, and apparently, he’s in labor. Like as in having a baby. And I’m not sure what to do. He’s in a lot of pain, and I think the baby is coming like right now. What do I do?”

Phil takes a long inhale as he tries to process the word vomit of information. “Are you sure that’s what happening?”

“Yes.”

Phil takes a moment to think. “I’m coming, and I'm bringing Niki. She’s a medic, so she can help.” 

“What can I do until you get here?” Fundy asks. He looks back to hear Tommy is still grunting and panting in pain, and he wishes there was a way to help take all of that way. 

“Make sure he’s comfortable, I guess. Tell him not to push until we get there. Just keep him comfortable and support him until we get there. That’s really all you can do.”

Fundy sends Phil the coordinates quickly and heads back inside. 

“Phil says you can’t push until he gets here, okay?” Fundy informs Tommy. Tommy clutches his stomach and shifts himself to Fundy. 

“I can try,” the boy admits. If Fundy looked scared, then Tommy looked terrified. Tommy is trying to put on a brave face for Fundy, but Fundy can see the sheer horror of the situation set in Tommy’s eyes. 

Fundy gets a sinking feeling that Tommy knows this isn’t going to end well. 

“Can I hold your hand?” Fundy asks. Tommy thinks for a moment, but as a contraction hits him, he nods yes and reaches out for Fundy. 

Fundy’s hand is suddenly being squeezed with the force of an entire army, it feels like. Fundy gives Tommy little words of encouragement, but he doesn’t know if it’s true. 

“You’re doing so good, Tommy. Phil will be here soon, and then you can have your baby, okay?”

Tommy can only nod and whimper in reply. When the contraction ends, Fundy’s hand is suddenly let go as Tommy relaxes back into his pillow in defeat. 

“I don’t think I can keep doing this,” Tommy admits. His eyes are wet with tears, but some tiny voice inside Fundy informs him that they aren’t just tears from the physical pain. 

“You’re already doing good, Tommy. I’m sure it will be over soon.” Fundy tries to assure. Honestly, he doesn’t know, but that seems to calm Tommy down. 

“Fundy, this hurts so much,” Tommy whines as he rubs a hand tentatively over his stomach. 

Fundy nods in understanding. “Can I ask you a question?”

“You just did,” Tommy replies snarkily. 

Fundy smiles, “You know what I meant.”

Tommy’s face goes sad, and he mutters, okay. 

“Why are you alone going through this? Why did nobody know you were even pregnant? We could have helped you! Have you been in labor long?” Fundy asks in quick succession. There are probably a hundred questions, and Fundy aims to ask them all. 

“That’s a lot of questions,” Tommy says. He sits back up in his bed just in time to have a difficult pain radiates through his body. 

Fundy again offers his hand for Tommy, which Tommy gratefully takes. “Remember to breathe, Tommy.” Fundy coaxes. 

When the contraction is over, Tommy speaks to Fundy. He doesn’t make eye contact with the fox-hybrid but rather trains his eyes as his hand laid over his large belly. 

“I don’t really want to talk about it. I’m in enough pain physically; I’d rather not be in emotional pain, too.” 

Fundy doesn’t like that answer, but he takes it because that’s all Tommy says until Phil and Niki arrive. 

By the time Phil and Niki rush in with a box of tools and handfuls of towels, Fundy’s hand is red with pain, and Tommy is exhaustedly panting, no longer able to discern between sharp pains. 

Phil and Niki have been debriefed of the situation, but seeing Tommy in pain like this and so vulnerable was still jarring. 

Niki asks permission to check Tommy, which Tommy apprehensively agrees to. 

“Tommy, you’re fully dilated. When you feel the next strong contraction, I need you to give us a large push. Can you do that?” Niki informs. Her voice is steady and calm, but Fundy knows she is as terrified as everyone in that tent was. She’d never delivered a baby before, but she knew something wasn’t right. 

Tommy gives the nod, and within a few seconds, he’s got his head to his chest, and he’s emitting a guttural cry from his mouth. His eyes are closed tightly, and his hand grips Fundy’s so hard that Fundy is sure it will fall right off. 

Phil comes to Tommy’s side and gives him a stroke on the hair before lightly planting a kiss on the top of his son’s head. 

“You’re doing so well, Tommy.” Phil coaches, “I’m so proud of you. Now give us another big push. We want to meet this baby.” 

Tommy does as he’s told and takes a deep and shaky breath before continuing. Phil counts to ten before telling Tommy to relax a moment. 

Fundy isn’t sure what’s happening anymore or how much time has passed. This process repeats several times over, though. Niki gives Tommy the instruction to push, Phil counts to ten, Tommy squeezes Fundy’s hand incredibly hard, and then Tommy relaxes back into his bed and waits for the instruction to repeat. 

Finally, Niki announces that she can see a little head. The air in the mood seems to improve as there’s finally an end in sight. 

“That’s your baby, Tommy. You’re really going to have a baby!” Phil explains. 

Tommy leans his head into Phil’s chest. “It hurts so much, dad.”

Tomy never calls Phil dad. Hearing this makes Phil a little weak. “I know, son. But you’re so close. Just a few more really big pushes, and you can meet that little baby, okay?”

Just like Phil promised, after only a few more pushes, there’s someone else in the tent. There’s a high-pitched cry, and Fundy looks over to see Niki lifting something purple and bloody and honestly quite gross onto Tommy’s chest. 

Tommy bursts into tears right away. 

“You’ve got a little girl, Tommy! Congratulations!” Niki smiles. She then motions to Phil to come with her outside, and Phil kisses Tommy’s head and congratulates him before moving out with Niki. Fundy is curious, so he follows them. 

“Phil, I need you to make sure the baby is healthy, give her a checkup. I am going to do everything I can for Tommy, but it doesn’t look good. I’ve got towels down there, but they’re soaking up too fast. I’m afraid he won’t make it, Phil.”

Fundy’s breath hitches. The three rush back inside to see Tommy smiling down at the baby as though nothing is wrong. 

Phil asks if he can examine the baby, but Tommy doesn’t want to give her up. 

“What’s her name?” Fundy asks, trying not the think about the genuine possibility that Tommy wasn’t okay. 

Phil takes the baby from Tommy’s arms and goes to get her clean. She wails in protest, which breaks Tommy's heart. 

Tommy whispers to Fundy, “It’s Clementine. I’m going to call her Clementine.”

Tommy says that he’s tired, but Niki asks him not to sleep yet. 

The teenager doesn’t listen it seems because his eyes close after a moment. 

Niki looks up, and panic shoots across her face. 

“Fundy, do you feel a pulse?” She asks. She looks genuinely terrified. 

Fundy puts his fingers to Tommy’s wrist. He expects the familiar rhythm to greet back at him. As a soldier, he’s used to finding a pulse and can usually do it very quickly. The fact he can’t feel anything makes worry and panic shoot across every nerve. 

Fundy shakes Tommy rapidly. “Wake up, idiot!” He yells. Tommy remains peacefully asleep. He’s never a heavy sleeper. 

“You’ve got a little girl out here. You can’t leave her.” Fundy sobs as he tries to wake the boy. 

He remembers hearing that Wilbur had died and left him and the pain of that moment. 

“I know how that feels. She needs you, Tommy. You can’t leave like this.” 

Niki puts a gentle hand on Fundy’s shoulder. She’s already crying gallons of tears. 

She shakes her head, but Fundy won’t allow it. 

“Wake up, asshole. It’s not your time to die.” 

“He’s gone, Fundy.” Niki states. Fundy already knew this, but hearing her say the words makes the pit of Fundy’s stomach drop. “Let him go in peace.”

The baby and Phil are still blissfully unaware that the count is back down to four people. As she has been named, Clementine is wrapped in blankets and being kissed by a tired but proud Phil. 

When Phil sees Niki’s sad eyes and Fundy with his head in his hands, he doesn’t respond. He doesn’t want to hear it; he already knows. 

It’s a while before Fundy returns to L’Manberg. Phil takes the responsibility upon himself to raise Clementine as best he can. Fundy and Niki promise to help. Phil holds her close as he trudges back to Technoblades house, which is where he was when he’d got Fundy’s call. Phil wasn’t quite sure how he was going to explain the events to Techno, but that was a problem for another time. His main focus was making it back to the house. 

Niki told Fundy that she was going to get Tommy’s things in order and get someone to help her prep him for a funeral. Fundy offered to help, but she assured him it would be best if he went home and got some sleep. 

“Tommy is your-Tommy _was_ your family member. I can’t ask you to see him like that. You and Phil-with Techno and Ghostbur, if they’re up to it- need to make arrangements for a funeral in the morning. I think it’s best for you right now is to get some good food and try your best to go to sleep.” 

Fundy walks back to L’Manberg, unable to get the image of Tommy out of his mind. It surely will haunt him forever. He tries instead to put his attention into thinking about how Tommy would want to be buried.

Fundy comes back to L’Manberg and is greeted by Tubbo smiling widely. 

“Hey, Fundy!” He cheerfully says. Fundy doesn’t answer. It feels wrong. Everything feels wrong. 

“Fundy, are you okay?” Quackity asks, genuine concern rising in his voice. 

Just asking about the events of the last few hours send a tidal wave of tears to Fundy’s eyes. As if on cue, Fundy sobs uncontrollably and falls to the ground. 

Tubbo, Ranboo, and Quackity share a concerned look between them before kneeling down and hugging Fundy tight. They don’t say anything for a long time. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Tubbo finally asks. 

“Maybe we can help,” Quackity suggests. 

Fundy pulls away and shakes his head. He tries to speak, but only sobs can leave his mouth. 

“Tommy.” He finally manages. This sets Tubbo on edge. He hasn’t heard from or about Tommy in months. Why was Fundy so upset about Tubbo’s best friend?

“What about Tommy, Fundy?” says Quackity.

Fundy tries to say more, but the image of Tommy’s body comes back, and he forces out a terrible cry. 

Tubbo is in a complete panic. He has an awful feeling he knows what happened, but he needs to hear it in order to be true. 

After a few more harsh sobs, Fundy finally manages to utter two words. “Tommy’s dead.”

They float in the air for a while. Nobody says anything. Shock hits the three first. 

“You’re lying,” Tubbo commands. “Nobody’s heard from Tommy in months.” 

“I watched him die today, Tubbo. I watched his body go limp. I felt his pulse stop. I-” Fundy angrily shouts back before Ranboo grasps him in a hug. 

“I’m so sorry for your loss.” Ranboo recites. Ranboo has vague memories of Tommy. He remembers that the boy was a friend. He feels a sense of sadness, but he isn’t sure how to cry. He does, instead, what he knows he can do and hugs Fundy with all his might. 

Fundy’s breath catches for a moment before he reciprocates the hug. 

Tubbo walks away. Quackity follows the president closely. 

“Surely that can’t be true. If Tommy were actually- you know- how could Fundy have watched it? Why was Fundy even there?” Tubbo asks. He’s mostly talking to himself, but Quackity responds. 

“Are you okay, Mr. President?” 

Tubbo whips his head around. Quackity’s eyes are sad, and Tubbo can see Fundy wailing in the distance against Ranboo. This doesn’t feel real. Surely Tommy isn’t dead. 

“Please tell me I’m dreaming,” Tubbo whispers. 

“I don’t think we are, sir.” Quackity regretfully informs. 

Tubbo covers his mouth with a hand. 

“I think I need to be alone. Have a good night, Quackity.”

Quackity only nods in confirmation. 

Fundy eventually has Ranboo take him home. Fundy’s run out of tears, but his face is still wet and red from crying. 

Ghostbur knocks at the door. That is literally the last person he wants to see at this moment. Ghostbur always manages to put Fundy in a bad mood, and Fundy didn’t want sadness to somehow get worse by having to break to the ghost of his dad that Tommy had died. 

Ranboo goes to the door to tell Ghosbtur that it isn’t a good time, but Ghostbur uses the door being opened like an invitation to come in. 

“My little champion! I heard you cry and thought you were in need of some blue!” Ghostbur announces. He has three buckets of clear putty for Fundy, and he holds the buckets out toward the fox. 

Fundy shakily accepts the presents and turns them a deep blue as soon as he goes to pick up the contents of the buckets. 

“Oh.” Ghostbur cajoles. It usually takes a moment for the blue to turn unless you’re deeply troubled. Ghostbur knows this. 

“Can I help cure your sadness?” Ghostbur asks. It’s an innocent request, but Fundy can’t bear explaining again what he witnessed.

It’s Ranboo who tries to explain. “Tommy passed away this afternoon, Ghostbur.” 

Ghostbur thinks for a moment, unsure how to process this news. It’s like he's constantly happy brain refuses to acknowledge something so sad. 

“Tommy’s gone?” He asks. Ghostbur’s voice is as small as a child. 

Ranboo nods silently. Fundy chokes back a sob. 

“What about the baby, are they gone, too?”

Ranboo looks very confused. Fundy hadn’t begun to explain Tommy’s daughter to anyone just yet. It was hard enough to explain the death. 

“No, she’s with Phil.” Fundy musters. Ghostbur nods. 

“That’s good. Phil will take care of her. Is that how Tommy died? Having the baby?”

Ghostbur may have few memories, but he is very intuitive. Fundy cries into his arm, and Ghostbur takes that as a yes. 

“What is he talking about?” Ranboo asks Fundy. 

“Yeah, wait, how did you know about the baby? None of us even knew Tommy was pregnant. Did he tell you?”

Ghostbur shakes his head and smiles. “Oh no, Tommy didn’t tell me. And I never pried. He needed a lot of blue. I just put pieces together that he was having a baby. I wasn’t sure, but then Tommy asked me to leave, and I never found out if my suspicions were true. Never mentioned it because I wasn’t sure if it was the truth.”

Fundy is silent. He hangs his head in sadness. Ranboo is still utterly confused about the exchange. 

“Did he get the chance to name her?” Ghostbur asks. 

“Yeah,” Fundy sighs, “He named her Clementine.”

Ghostbur hums. “That’s a nice name. Clementine. I’m very excited to meet her. Do you think Phil will be welcome to guests?”

Fundy doesn’t think Phil is ready to have a reminder of the first dead son right now, and he tells Ghosbtur this. Ghostbur seems to understand. 

“I’m going to go get you some more blue. We’re going to need a lot more until Tommy respawns as a ghost."

Fundy hadn’t even considered that Tommy would become a ghost-like Wilbur had. He was so caught up in grief he never gave it a thought. Would he lose sad memories, too? Would he be as difficult to deal with? Would he be a constant reminder of sadness? 

Funeral arrangements are made, and Tubbo allows for Tommy to be buried in L’Manberg. Practically the entire server has joined in remembering Tommy’s life. It’s the first time most people meet Clementine, as well. 

Tommy still hasn’t become a ghost yet. By this point with Wilbur, Ghostbur was already respawned and social. It's been four days, after all, so surely he would have spawned. 

Phil stands at the back holding a squirmy newborn. She doesn't know what’s happening, but she’s crying with everyone else anyway. This is the first time it feels real for Phil. For the past four days, Phil had been so wrapped up in caring for all of Clementine’s needs that he hadn’t given himself a moment to mourn his son. 

Techno is never one to cry, but he is riddled with awful grief for his brother. When Phil had tearfully informed him of Tommy’s passing only minutes after Clementine’s birth, Techno was still in so much shock about seeing a literal newborn baby in his house that he hadn’t registered Tommy's death. 

Dozens of people dressed in black with their heads in their hands as they put flowers on top of a casket seemed too surreal for Technoblade. Framed photos of Tommy’s wide smile through the years adorn the memorial. There are pictures of Tommy with a younger Technoblade, too, in a happier time. 

Everyone had been informed that Tommy had died during childbirth, but seeing a wailing baby show up in Phil’s arms was still a large shock. 

Tubbo especially had a hard time grasping this information. A long time ago, when Fundy was a screaming toddler, and Tubbo and Tommy had been scabby-knees children, they had both sworn to never have kids. They were only two years older than Fundy, but they made a promise that children were too annoying and needy to ever want. 

And now Tubbo was face to face with Tommy’s newborn daughter. The daughter that was the very reason Tommy was no longer alive. His best friend had _died_ for the red-faced screaming goblin before him to be born. 

Needless to say, Tubbo wasn’t fond of Clementine for this. 

In some ways, Tubbo had blamed this infant for Tommy’s passing. It wasn’t fair, he knew, but it was the easiest rationalization for him. 

Everyone is sat in the chairs mourning the loss of a genuine friend. Tommy’s death hurts everyone in some form or another. 

Ghostbur remains seated next to Tommy’s grave. The dirt on top is still fresh and adorned with brightly colored flowers. Everyone else has gone home and about their lives, but Ghostbur remains immobile. 

“Dad?” Fundy asks. 

Ghostbur looks up with sad eyes. He’s clutching blue for dear life. 

“Gone on without me, Fundy. When Tommy respawns, I want to be the first person he sees.”

Fundy sighs and goes to sit down with Wilbur. 

“I don’t think he’s coming back, Wil,” Fundy admits. He also fiddles with some sticky blue in his hands. 

“He’s been gone four days now. If he was going to be a ghost, he would already be.” 

“No.” Ghostbur retorts. His voice echoes harshly. Fundy winces at the loud and demanding cry. 

“I have this gut feeling that he’s going to come back. I just know it.” 

Fundy can’t see a point in arguing, so he just sits with Ghostbur and admires the flowers. The father and son sit in peaceful silence for hours. In some odd way, it’s the nicest moment they’ve shared in a while. 

As Clementine grows up, Phil can’t stop being reminded of watching Tommy growing up. She shares the same first word as Tommy: “no.” 

Clementine learns to ride a horse and hold a sword and learns to sing and bake. She grows up surrounded by love from her found family. 

It’s hard, though, to always be compared to a family member. Every birthday people tell her how much she looks like Tommy. She always sees happy pictures of a young boy and puts flowers under the tree next to his grave every year on that day. 

But she doesn’t even know who this man is. Sure, she knows that Tommy is her dad. She’s not allowed to forget that. But everything she hears about him is second-hand and murky from years of him being gone. 

Clementine always hears stories of Tommy’s wild adventures. People love to tell them to her. When she was little, she would always ask for more stories and cling to every word. She loved hearing about her dad. 

As a teenager now, Clem felt only sadness hearing stories. She was reminded that it was her fault that all of these people had lost a friend in a lot of ways. She saw how Tubbo, her dad’s best friend, would struggle to look her in the eyes. She knew that people only saw her as a bitter memory of Tommy. 

It hurt. 

Clementine’s eighteenth birthday wasn’t much different than every year before. She ate cake for breakfast and wore Techno’s crown with the words “birthday girl” written on a sticky note attached to the front. She was given presents from dozens of people that she wasn’t related to but called family nonetheless. 

And then, at the end of the day, she and Phil would sit under the tree. Ghostbur would always join them as the sun went down. He did this every night. Clem felt sad every birthday as her grandfather wept over her dad’s grave. 

As much of a happy day it was, it was a sad day. It was the anniversary of Clementine’s birth, but also the anniversary of Tommy’s death. 

Phil had a hard day for Clementine’s eighteenth. She was finally at an age Tommy had never been. Tommy was seventeen when he had Clementine, and so he was seventeen at the end of his painfully short life. 

Now, Clementine had officially spent more time on earth than Tommy ever had. 

That realization shattered Phil. It hurt everyone as they realized this. They wanted to happily celebrate Clementine becoming an official adult, but it was hard when she was a reminder that Tommy never got to be an adult. He wouldn’t be the one to give congratulations on making it to adulthood. 

Clem understood this fact, and she understood why it made everyone sad. There’s so much she wishes Tommy could see. 

She wishes that Tommy could tell her himself that he was proud of her. She wishes that he could make Phil smile the way he did in the old photos. She wishes she could ask him the questions about herself she had never been able to get answers for.

There’s only one star in the sky. It’s the minutes in between night and day: twilight. The sun has gone down, but the sky isn’t totally dark yet. Eret had once told Clementine that during twilight is when magical things can happen. 

“If there’s a god out there, if there’s any sort of someone that can hear me, please listen,” Clementine whispers.

She closes her eyes, “Please bring back my dad for me. Please bring him back. I need him.”

She opens her eyes, but nothing has changed. She blinks hard, but Phil and Ghostbur are still the only ones sat by the graveside with her.

The three finally finish and say goodbye to Tommy and head home for the night. Clementine should have looked back, But she hadn’t. 

Particles float around the headstone for a moment. They swirl and dance before coming together and forming a shape. 

After a moment, the shape appears to look increasingly human. 

The human is grey and translucent. It yawns and stretches its arms above its head. It rubs its eyes and blinks around in an effort to recognize where it is.

When it finally lands its eyes on the White House, it smiles. 

A wide, toothy grin That's unmistakable to anyone who sees it.

Someone has returned to the Dream SMP.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn this one was long. 5,200 words long. Sorry I kind of just word vomited on y'all, I just got a random burst of energy to write this. Hope I didn't make you cry too much uh oh.
> 
> I'll beta read these tomorrow, my brain can no longer comprehend words. Both these chapter were written today, I no longer possess the ability to think. 
> 
> I don't know if I'd make a part 2 to this. I don't know what I'd write if I did. Maybe if you guys really need to know what would happen in a prt 2 I can try, but I have other things to write atm so it'd take a moment. I'm writing chapter 1 of AHITD right now, so that's my main priority. Might get some more oneshots up later this week, we'll see where my motivation takes me.


	4. (Focus on) The Negative

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy thinks he might be pregnant. Phil and Techno try to be supportive. 
> 
> (might have maybe listened to Waitress one too many times agahha)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nobody asked for this but I'm a theatre kid at heart and randomly just got this in the brain, couldn't get it out. 
> 
> AT
> 
> TW/CW:
> 
> Vomiting/nausea, mentions of urine, unsolicited musical references, references to dubcon and underage but nothing more than a reference, cursing,

Tommy's been hiding out underneath Techno’s house for only two days when he’s caught. Apparently, he’s not as sneaky as he thought he was. 

Phil and Techno have sat him on the couch and try interrogating him about why he’s got so many scars and why he was holed up under Techno’s house in the first place when Tommy gets hit with an all too familiar feeling. 

He’s about to get sick.

Tommy runs to the bathroom, and Phil and Techno share a concerned look before following after him. Tommy barely makes it to the toilet before he hurls awful smelling bile into the bowl. He’s knelt over the cold porcelain groaning, more annoyed about this than anything. 

“Tommy, are you okay?” Technoblade asks. Tommy was fine just a moment ago, so to say Techno was confused was a bit of an understatement. 

Tommy only retched again in reply. 

Phil and Techno knelt beside Tommy, and Phil put a gentle hand on Tommy’s back. Tommy flinched at the touch, but he was too focus on resisting the urge to throw up a third time. His efforts were futile. 

“Are you sick or something?” Techno asked. Phil was still rubbing circles on Tommy’s back while Tommy laid his cheek against the cold white surface. 

“I mean not technically, no,” Tommy replies vaguely. 

“Well what the fuck is that supposed to mean?” Techno questions. The rise in tone startles Tommy. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to yell. But what the hell does that even mean. Either your sick or your not. So what’s wrong?”

Tommy mumbled something into the bowl. “Tom, you need to speak up. We’re only trying to help.” Phil coaxed. 

“I think I’m pregnant, okay?” Tommy argues. He didn’t mean to raise his voice, he’s just frustrated. He tries to get up, but his knees are wobbly so he decides to cling back to the toilet bowl. He hurls again, but in truth this one was from the nerves. 

“Are you like 100% sure?” Techno asks awkwardly, honestly not expecting that answer. 

“No, I’m not 100% sure. Hence the  _ I think _ .” Tommy sneers. He wipes his bottom lip with his hand then cleans his hand against his jeans. 

“Then I suppose we’ll have to get you a test.” Phil concludes. He slaps his knees with his hands before standing up. 

“I’m going to go see if I can get a pregnancy test for Tommy,” Phil states. He’s trying to do anything but think about the situation too long, and this will be a good distraction for him. 

Tommy groans in annoyance as he rolls his head off the toilet and tries to sit up straight. Much to his surprise, his nausea seems to have calmed down. 

“Tommy, drink a lot of water until I get back. We’re going to need to get you to pee.” Phil gives a half-hearted and almost pitiful smile. 

“Are you fucking serious?” Tommy protests. 

“We’ve got to know if you’re actually-you know.” Techno gestures to Tommy’s abdomen, which prompts Tommy to cover it with his hands instinctively. 

“If you’re actually gonna be a dad.” 

Somehow, Tommy manages to get comfortable back on the couch as Techno pours them both some water. Techno lightly encourages Tommy to keep drinking. 

“It’ll make this a lot easier.” Techno assures. Tommy feels like he’s going to implode from embarrassment. 

Phil bursts through the door with two bags of groceries in his hand. He pulls out a small white box and shakes it. 

“Tommy, it’s time to pee on a stick!”

“I don’t think I want to know anymore.” Tommy sheepishly admits. He stares down where his stomach is still flat. Surely he couldn’t really be having a baby. 

“Oh come on, Tommy. You said you’ve had this suspicion for a few weeks?” Techno coaxes. Tommy wishes he hadn’t said that. “It’s time you know for sure. You just got to do it.”

“Ugh, enough! I should never have even said anything!” Tommy puts his hands over his ears and sulks. He’s so exhausted he’d rather just go straight to bed. 

Phil comes and pries the hands off Tommy’s ears like he’s a toddler again. “Come on, Tommy, don’t be like that. It’s better to know, right?” He pleads as he holds out a small plastic stick to Tommy. 

“We’ll be right outside the door.” Techno encourages, “We’re here for you, Tommy.” 

Tommy doesn’t move from his cross-legged and cross-armed position. Technoblade speaks again to try help. 

“Look, it’s no or it’s yes. You have to take it either way.” 

Tommy grabs the stick from Phil’s hand with a sigh and makes his way to the bathroom door. 

Phil and Techno follow warily, not sure if Tomy wants space or not. 

“I’m scared.” Tommy admits. He’s staring down the door intently, and Techno isn’t sure f he’s admitting it to them or to himself. 

“It’ll be okay, Tommy.” Phil assures. 

“It’s a stick and a line.” Techno states. “That’s it.”

“Just one, right? If I’m lucky?” Tommy turns to give a weary half-smile. 

Techno and Phil reciprocate the worried-but-hiding-it expression back at Tommy and then to themselves. 

“Yeah.” Phil says, “Let’s keep our focus on the negative.”

Tommy goes inside the bathroom and closes the door. There are sounds of shuffling objects and fumbling about awkwardly. 

“So wait,” Tommy calls out from behind the door. “What am I supposed to even do?”

“Techno, read the instructions out,” Phil asks. 

Techno uncrumples the paper he had subconsciously been balling in his large hands before clearing his throat.

“Se puede saber la duración de la-”

“English, bitch!” Tommy yells. Techno laughs and turns the paper around to the English side. 

“Do not insert the test stick into your-”

“Nope. Stop there. Thank you, Techno” Phil interrupts, “Just literally piss on it. It’s not supposed to be complicated.” 

“O-Okay,” Tommy stutters. 

After a few minutes, Tommy emerges holding the stick out like he’s afraid to be near it. He plops it in Phil’s outstretched hand. Phil thanks him. 

“It doesn’t say anything.” Tommy complains. 

“That’s because it takes a few minutes for the results to come back, Toms,” Phil explains. 

“A few minutes? Ughhhhhhh, but I don’t want to wait.” Tommy whines. 

“We can make you some tea while we wait? Does that sound nice?” Techno suggests. 

Tommy nods as Techno goes to fill up the kettle. 

Phil puts the test stick on the kitchen counter. 

“Ew, no. Not here. I don’t want Tommy’s gross piss stick anywhere near my shiny counters. Go put that away. It makes me hurl myself over that cliff it’s so gross.” Techno shoos Phil in his joking tone.

Tommy looks over quite seriously. “Don’t do that.” He replies firmly. 

“I-Tommy, that was a joke. You do remember jokes, right?” Techno asks. 

“It wasn’t very funny.” Tommy replies. His voice is small and sad. 

“Are you alright, Tommy? Seriously?” Phil asks as he goes to reach out to hold Tommy’s shoulder. Tommy only flinches away and walks into the living room. 

Phil and Techno instinctively follow. It seems that’s all they’ve been doing today. 

“Tommy, what happened out there in exile?” asked Phil sincerely. 

“A lot happened,” Tommy tried to deflect. 

“I think we’re going to need more detail than that, Big Man,” Techno coaxes. 

“Dream happened, okay?” Tommy bitterly cuts back, “Dream did a lot of really awful shit and I wanted to jump off a cliff for real but I didn’t and now I’m thinking maybe I should have. I mean for Prime’s sake, I’m waiting for my own piss on a plastic stick to tell me if my least favorite person knocked me up. So no, Phil. I’m not fine.” 

There’s a long silence before Technoblade breaks it. He’s uncomfortbale by the tension in the room, but he only makes it more awkward. 

“Maybe Dream, I don’t know, can’t have kids. Like the boys don’t work. Years of war can make people, I mean, not work right. The radiation in the nether, that can like do shit to you if you’re there too long.”

Techno is met with Phil elbowing him in the gut. “You’re not helping.” Phil whispers loudly. 

“Sorry. About everything.” Techno mutters. 

“It’s fine.” Tommy drones. His mind is somewhere far away. 

Tommy scoffs a bitter laugh, “It’s funny, I guess. One night can ruin your whole life.”

Phil pouts, “Don’t go there yet, we don’t know what the test says.” 

“God, has it been ten minutes yet?” Tommy whines. 

Phil checks his wristwatch. “We’ve only been sat here for three. Come on, take some sips of your tea. Don’t panic.”

Tommy grips his mug furiously, “I’m already panicked!”

Techno takes a long sip of his tea, “Maybe It’ll all be okay. Maybe it’ll just be one line, right?”

Tommy takes a swallow of tea and murmurs under his breath, “Gods, I hope it’s negative.” 

There’s a long silence only interrupted by sips and swallows of hot tea. The three are all sat impatiently on a couch not designed to fit all of them. 

Tommy bounces his leg at a rapid speed.Techno drums his claws against the side of the couch. Phil turns his wrist to check the clock every few seconds. 

“One line. Come, one line.” Is Tommy’s mantra. If someone had walked in on the, they’d probably assume this was some sort of weird sports ritual. Tommy chanted silently and they all huddled on the couch in some odd and awkward silence. 

BRRRING. 

Phil’s watch ringed with a starling cry. It jolted Tommy out of his trance. Phil took a deep breath. 

“That means the test is ready. This is it. Are you ready Tommy?” Phil says as he stands up. 

Tommy rubbed the back of his neck. “I suppose I have to be, don’t I?” 

“Do you want us to come with you or do you want a moment alone?” Techno asks. 

Tommy mulls over the question, but decides he’ll go in to the bathroom and check the result first, and then he will let Techno and Phil know. 

Techno and Phil ache with curiosity as Tommy warily walks down the hall and pushes open the spruce door. It’s so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Or in this case, a plastic stick. 

Techno is half expecting a cheer and for Tommy to run out in exclamation that it was only a scare and that everyone would enjoy a hug together. 

From down the hall, they can hear Tommy drop the plastic stick and hear it clatter on the floor with a thud. They instinctively stand up in worry. They have a feeling they know what it says. 

In the distance, Tommy utters one word to confirm Techno’s suspicion. 

“Shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta, I have homework to do and I can't be bothered. 
> 
> I also considered making this a multichap that's just Tommy having Phil and Techno for the whole pregnancy and it makes me a little happier to know he'd have some support especially for like the birth and whatnot. Might mess around and make this a book now, too. Uh oh. We shall see. I've already got A Hand in the Darkness taking my time, and I'm trying to decide plot points for a Through the Night actual book bit with Clementine meeting Tommy. Welp. Let's see, shall we?


	5. The Name Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy, Phil, and Techno try to brainstorm names. 
> 
> IN THE SAME ALTERNATE TIMELINE AS THE NEGATIVE! I'm going to make this wholesomeness into a book because I'm having way too much fun with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so anyways @AndNewish on twitter sent me this prompt and an hour and a half later I'm left with whatever this is. Started as a crack fic now we here. 
> 
> AT
> 
> TW/CW:
> 
> Baby kicking, pregnancy, really awful name ideas but hopefully your name isn't insulted sorry, fluff

Tommy combs Carl’s hair and helps Techno put it into little braids. Techno loves braiding anything and everything because it’s something to do with his hands that can actually be productive. Phil’s there refilling Carl’s water and food patiently. 

“Why is he called Carl?” Tommy asks as he pets the horse’s back. 

Techno shrugs, “I just liked the name.” 

Tommy hums for a moment, “I suppose I need to start thinking about names.”

Techno stops his braid and looks at Tommy, “You mean for the baby?”

Tommy nods and rubs his belly. Their best estimates put him at six months along, which means he doesn’t have much time left. 

“Yeah, I feel bad they don’t have a name yet.” Tommy contemplates. 

Phil joins in the conversation, “Why don’t you think about it over some lunch, huh?”

They’re all sat inside the much warmer house, and Tommy turns on his thinking music. The baby really likes listening to music recently and always seems to be more active when something is playing. 

“I think Mellohi is a good name. They definitely seem to like the song.” 

The baby kicks again, and Tommy smiles, “See? I think they like it!”

Phil puts his coffee mug down with a slam. “Mate, I am not going to let you name your baby after a music disc.” 

Tommy pouts, “It’s such a good name, though. I mean, think about it. It can work for a boy or a girl, nobody in school is going to have the same name, and they’ll be named after a really cool song.”

Phil shakes his head, “I just think that’s a bad idea.” 

Tommy thinks for a moment, “Cat is another good disc! And that’s a real name. People exist with the name Cat.” 

Techno speaks up this time, “Tommy, you have three more months to think about this. I don’t think you should just pick up a music disc and name your kid after it.”

Tommy whines, “But it’ll be so cool! They’ll be the coolest kid ever, imagine it!”

Phil tries to suggest an alternative, “Catherine is a long-form of Cat if you’d like. And that way, you could call the baby Cat as a sort of nickname. That’s a compromise.”

Tommy shakes his head, “Catherine sounds like a grandma's name. That’s literally the least cool name. That’s like naming someone Phil. It’s not right.” 

Phil crosses his hands, “You don’t like the name Phil?” 

Tommy shakes his head, “It makes you sound old. I don’t want my baby to be old the moment it’s born.”

“I could tell you some cool names,” Technoblade suggests. 

“Okay, shoot.” Tommy motions. 

“Let me pull up my list here,” Techno says as he scrolls through his communicator. 

Phil looks at him confused, “Don’t tell me you’ve got a list of baby names on your communicator.” 

Techno snorts, “No! I don’t want kids. Ever. No offense, Tommy.”

“None taken,” Tommy shrugs, “This isn’t exactly fun for me.” He gestures at his large baby bump. 

Phil puts a hand to his chin, “So then why’d you make a list of names if you never want kids. Is this a list for Tommy?” 

“No, it was for naming my pets. Bessie the second, Carl, Edward, all of those names came from the list.”

Tommy taps his foot on the wooden floorboards, “I think my baby deserves better than a name you were originally going to give to some feral dog.”

“Says the man who literally one minute was trying to convince us that naming your kid after a music disc was any better.” Techno retorts. 

Phil rolls his eyes, “You two are ridiculous.”

“I’m not ridiculous, Phil. These are good names.” Techno commands. 

Techno starts at the top of his list, which is, of course, in alphabetical order. “For example, Ariadne helped Theseus slay the Minotaur.”

“And then Theseus abandoned her, so next,” Phil states. 

“Perseus. He was a badass that killed Medusa.” Techno says as he scrolls. 

“Yeah, I’m not a nerd. I don’t care about who killed what or any shit like that. That’s boring. Is there anything not boring on that list?” Tommy complains. 

“First off, this stuff is anything but boring, I assure you. But let me see what else is on here.” Techno says as he scrolls up and down, searching for something that might interest Tommy. 

“Apollo is such a good one, Tommy, I promise. Hear me out. Greek god of music, since you like music.” Techno suggests. 

“What is your obsession with Greek myths all about today?” Tommy whines. 

Techno shrugs, “I just think it’s cool. I don’t mock your interests.” 

“But you do! All of the time!” Tommy yells. 

“Boys, stop it. No fighting!” Phil interjects. 

Tommy crosses his arms in protest, but he sits back down obediently. 

“Now, Tommy, I think you need to think about this seriously. You have maybe 12 weeks to genuinely think about this. We shouldn’t worry about it right now.” Phil tries to ration.

“But that means it’s already been 28 weeks! I feel like the baby is going to be here way too soon, and I won’t know what to do, and I’m just so nervous all of the time that I’m running on a clock, and I can’t even pick out a name for this kid without screwing it up.” Tommy sniffles. 

He starts to cry a little, “I’m such a bad dad already, Phil. I can’t do any of this.” 

Phil tuts and beckons Tommy into a hug, “You’re going to be such a good dad to this baby. I just know it. Whatever they end up being called.”

“But not Mellohi?”

Phil looks down where Tommy is buried into his shoulder. 

“No. Definitely not Mellohi."


	6. Unexpected Girls Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clementine gets her first-period unexpectedly, and Niki and Puffy swoop in to save the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a few requests kind of piled together, so hope you all enjoy it! 
> 
> 3C
> 
> TW/CW
> 
> menstruation/periods, a brief reference to transmasc Tommy, Technoblade being a dumb bitch but we still love him, puberty in general

She’s twelve years old, nearing thirteen when it starts. 

Technoblade and Clementine spend a lot of time practicing sword fighting now that she’s older, and it’s her favorite activity. She lunges, and he dodges. He comes close, but she knocks the sword, and he stumbles back. 

“Good idea, but you need to be quicker. Again.”

Clementine nods firmly. 

Techno notices it first. There’s blood on her trousers. 

“Oh my gods, are you hurt?” He fumbles. They play around with the swords a lot, but they’re careful never actually to hurt one another. 

Clem looks at him confused, and he tells her she’s bleeding. 

“What the hell?” She screams. 

Of course, Techno doesn’t know what’s happening. He’s never hung out with a girl for more than an hour at a time until Clementine. 

Techno scoops her up by the feet and carries her princess-style back into the house. If she weren’t genuinely confused and scared, she’d groan in embarrassment. 

“She’s bleeding, but we don’t know why,” Techno announces. 

Tommy almost drops the tea he’s drinking and rushes over to them. Techno gently places Clem on the couch, and she frowns. 

“Were you cut with the sword?” He asks her. She only shakes her head. “There's no blood on either one, plus, I didn’t feel anything stabbing.

Tommy lets out an exhale that she wasn’t hurt in sparring, but he’s concerned nonetheless. 

“Are you in pain, Clem?” Phil asks gently. 

“Maybe a little. My stomach kind of hurts, and I have a headache, but I mean, I don’t really know anymore.” She admits. 

Tommy and Phil share a pitiful look. Techno is utterly confused. 

“Oh sunshine, let’s get you a warm bath, and we’ll talk.” Tommy tuts as he wipes back her hair from her face. 

Tommy looks back at Phil. “Can you have Niki or Puffy come by? I think it’s easier from a girl.” 

Phil nods and opens his communicator. 

“What the hell is happening, Phil? She’s not dying, is she?” Techno asks.

Phil looks up, “Do you not know?” 

Techno feels dumb for shaking his head. 

“She’s started that time of the month, ” Phil whispers. 

Techno still doesn’t understand, “Phil, what are you talking about?”

“Periods, mate. You know?” Phil gestures. 

“I don’t know what punctuation has to do with bleeding Phi. Is she sick? Is she going to be okay?”

Phil laughs at Techno, and the blade is flushed with embarrassment. 

“She’ll be okay. Our little girl is just growing up.”

Niki and Puffy practically ran over with pads and tampons and all sorts of other things. There are bars of chocolate and warm fuzzy blankets, and movies to snuggle up and watch. 

Phil has no idea how they’ve managed to lug all of this over here in record timing. 

“Where is she?” Niki pants. 

“Tommy’s letting her have a bath with some of that bath bomb shit she likes.” Techno points. 

Puffy knocks on the door of the bathroom. “Clementine, sweetie, are you okay?”

“Puffy?” a small voice answers. 

“Hey girlie, we’ve brought some things for you. Can we come in?” Puffy soothes.

“I’m not decent.” Clementine yelps. 

“O-Okay.” Niki chimes in, “We’ll slip this under the door for you. It would be best if you put it on before you get dressed. Do you need new clothes?”

“Dad put some comfy sweatpants and a t-shirt in her when he ran the bath. I’m all set.”

Puffy and Niki try to explain to Clementine how to put on the pad before she emerges shyly from the bathroom. The girls usher her back into Clementine’s room and give Tommy a death stare when he tries to come in and ask how his little girl is. 

“This is auntie business. No boys allowed.” Puffy tells Tommy, “We’ve got this handled.”

The three boys of the household all just sip tea in silence in the kitchen while the three girls have their little chat. There are muffled sounds of talking coming from down the hall, and Tommy tries to make out what they’re saying. 

“Tommy, calm down, it’s okay.” Phil tries to reassure. 

“I just can’t believe it,” Tommy whispers, “She’s still just a little girl.”

“I know you’ve been out as a guy for a lot longer than you ever identified as a female, so you might not remember, but this is normal, Tommy,” Phil coaxes, “I promise you that she’s going to be okay. You have to trust Niki and Puffy.”

Niki and Puffy give Clementine lots of candy and big hugs and try to reassure her that she’s not, in fact, dying but just growing up. This is met with some tears and frustration, but that’s to be expected. 

When they manage to decide it’s going to be a girl’s weekend, they announce to the guys in the kitchen that Clementine will have a sleepover in L’Manberg. 

Tommy tries to argue that she should probably just stay home and have an early night, but Niki and Puffy explain that they’re not asking for Tommy’s permission. They’re just telling him. 

Clementine gets to eat Niki’s cinnamon buns, and they watch movies and tell scary stories, and Clem can almost forget the ache in her stomach and the new sensation of everything changing. 

Clementine ends up falling asleep on the couch during a movie, and Puffy is quick to turn off the movie and wrap a fluffy blanket around the preteen. 

It was a strange day, but despite that, Clementine is able to sleep peacefully through the night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I have endnotes for this one other than it's been in the drafts for a while and I'm happy I managed to get it done. Sorry if it was kinda short aha.


	7. Baby Raccoon cannot stop crying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Chapter 1 of Clementine plays out very differently, because this time it's raccooninnit and a very fussy kit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AT
> 
> TW/CW
> 
> Crying babies, baby has a cold, poor kit.

Tommy’s kit would not stop crying no matter what he did. She fussed and whined, and Tomy was running out of options. The house owner would be back soon, and Tommy was not in the mood to have an encounter with whoever that happened to be. 

Just as Tommy feared, his keen sense of hearing notices footsteps approach in the snow. Not knowing what to do, he lets the kit chew on his tail to get her to be quieter. 

Having a baby’s mouth on your tail is no fun for a raccoon, though. 

Techno could have sworn he heard whimpering from inside, but he doesn’t hear it anymore. 

There’s scurrying like a mob got in while he was out, so he goes to investigate. 

What he sees is not at all what he was expecting. 

His adoptive brother Tommy is frantically holding a baby in his paws, and the baby has Tommy’s tail in its mouth. The kit’s face is red from crying, and Tommy looks about ready to faint from exhaustion. 

“What the actual hell is going on in here?”

Tommy tenses up in fear. Every instinct in himself wants to just take his kit and flee before any harm comes, but for whatever reason, he doesn’t move. 

The baby spits out his tail and begins to wail again now that light pours into their dark hole rather unpleasantly. 

Now it’s Technoblade’s turn to be frightened. 

There’s a fluffy baby with black ears and the beginning of a bushy tail and bright blonde hair screaming in his basement, and Tommy is frantically trying to soothe her to little avail. 

“Tommy?” Techno asks, not sure what to do. He’s never come across a situation quite like this before. 

Tommy doesn’t seem to listen to Techno. He’s very focused on the baby in his arms, and he is desperate to soothe her. 

“What’s wrong with it?” Techno asks.

Tommy glares at Techno, “I think she’s getting sick, and I don’t know what to do.” He admits. He’s never felt so utterly helpless. 

Techno shifts uncomfortably, “I have some potions upstairs for it if you want.”

Tommy shakes his head, “Potions are too strong for babies. People need to be five to have potions, four for some hybrids.”

“Oh.” Techno sighs. 

“Do you at least want to come upstairs? It’s more comfortable up there, I’m sure.”

Tommy nods, “We’d like that.”

Tommy and the kit follow Techno up the stairs. Tommy is apprehensive about trusting the pig, but he’s desperate, and he has no other options. 

“You don’t have to call her it, you know,” Tommy tells Techno. The pig turns around. 

“My kit. She’s a little girl,” Tommy states as he soothes the baby, who is finally seeming to calm down. 

“I see. It-she’s yours?” Techno asks uncomfortably. 

“She is.”

Not wanting to talk about it, that’s all Tommy says. And that’s all Techno asks. 

“I don’t know how to help her. Phil always knew what to do with us, but these things don’t come with instructions, and I’ve been trying to raise her on my own, but it’s just so hard and-” Tommy sniffles when he finally notices the kit is asleep. 

“Do you want me to call Phil for you? See if he’ll come over?”

Tommy thinks for a minute before nodding. 

“Please?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of short, I know, but I really liked this prompt from a comment! I'm writing a lot of things right now, so if you are starving for content I'm going to link the fic a friend and I are working on over on my other account. It's basically re-writing If I Stay by Gayle Forman but with MCYT people.
> 
> [If Tommy Stays by Doctor Pants](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29094630/chapters/71419782)


	8. Just A Nickname

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy reveals that Clementine is only her nickname. Phil doesn't approve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The discord supports late-night crack and I am only your humble servant. This better be what you all asked for.

“Why did you even name her Clementine?” Ranboo asks at breakfast one morning. 

Ranboo loved hanging out with his niece and the Minecraft Family could use some extra hands now that she had acquired the “crawling” skill. It was practically a win-win. 

Tommy chews his cereal for a moment. “It’s more like a nickname,” He mumbles through bites. 

“What?” Phil asks, coming into the room with a just-woken-up baby wiggling in his arms.

Tommy swallows. “Clementine isn’t like her legal name. Not on the paperwork I had to fill out for like L’Manberg citizenships and all those crummy legal documents. It’s more like a nickname situation.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Phil sits down. 

“Well, I mean Clementine as a name? She’ll get bullied her whole life. That can’t be fun. That’d be like having the name Technoblade. It’s just setting your kids up for questions.”

Techno scowled at the dig. “So then what the hell did you put on the birth certificate crap, then?”

“Elizabeth Alexandra Mary,” Tommy replies almost like that shouldn’t be surprising. 

“Wait-that’s like. A normal name.” Ranboo states. He’s more confused than ever. 

“Are you fucking serious?” Phil says as he covers Clementine’s ears. He doesn’t lie swearing in front of her, but it’s not like she doesn’t hear swears. Tommy curses like a sailor, and so do most of the people she’s around. It’s not like Phil sheltering her would do much help. Phil had tried not to swear in front of his kids, and look where that got him. 

Tommy smiles almost devilishly. Clementine’s sat in her high chair blissfully unaware as she smacks her goopy pumpkin-mash breakfast. Tommy picks up the spoon and tries to feed some to her, but she’d rather play. 

“Because you're my favorite woman. Your  _ my  _ queen, Clementine.” Tommy coos. 

“I don’t get it,” Ranboo awkwardly sighs, “What are you talking about, Tommy?”

“That’s fucking Queen Elizabeth’s name you cunt.” Phil swears. He no longer tries to muffle the baby’s ears, and she is ever distracted flinging the spoon from her face into Tommy’s. 

“It’s a good strong name. And it’s not like I call her Lizzie or something. Don’t hate on it, Philza Minecraft.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Techno huffs, “Poor kid is stuck with two names that make no sense.”

“Shut up, Techno. You named your horse Carl and your enderman Edward. That’s boring as hell. You have to add some  _ spice _ .” Tommy smiles as he makes a gesture with his free hand like he’s pinching salt on the table. 

“I hate you so much.” Techno rolls his eyes. 

“The Queen would have to agree with me,” Tommy says. “Queen Elizabeth the Third thinks you’re just being dramatic.” 

“You call her that again and I’m having Tubbo shred those documents,” Phil says.

“Oh, it’s funny!” Tommy laughs. 

“It was kinda funny,” Ranboo admits. 

“Thank you,” Tommy gestures to Ranboo exasperated, “Someone with taste.” 

“Blagh!” Clementine calls out. She recently started babbling along like she was included in conversations, and this seemed no different. 

“I agree,” Techno nods like he’s talking back to Clementine. It’s something they all like to do. “I also think that this conversation isn’t interesting.”

“She would not say that,” Tommy argues. 

“Yeah, it’d be more like ‘Dad this pumpkin garbage is awful. I hate solid foods.’” Phil laughs. 

Tommy huffs in agreement, “She’s going to learn to like solid food if I have anything to say about it.”

“She’s named after a food, on one hand, so she should love to eat all the things,” Ranboo suggests. 

“But apparently if her legal name is the  _ fucking Queen’s name _ then it makes sense she’s picky.” Phil rebuttals. 

Techno sighs, “It’s not like names actually dictate your personality.”

“Oh no,” Ranboo shakes, “They totally do. You ever notice how every Izzy is on some crack-head craziness and Bella likes to read and appreciates art. And they’re both the name Isabella.” 

“You’re making stuff up,” Techno argues.

“Names are powerful,” Ranboo states, “It’s like, I don’t know, cosmic or something.”

“Everybody shut up because Clementine actually started eating this and I don’t want your voodoo talk messing up my epic parenting skill flow.” Tommy shushes. 

Phil groans and gets up from the table, “I need more coffee for this shit. It’s too early for this.”


End file.
